


Little Patch of Starlight

by ladygabe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, IgNoct Gift Exchange, M/M, Soft Porn, ignoctgiftexchange, mild public exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: “I want to go on a real date." So what if it was impossible? For Noctis, Ignis would move heaven and earth.





	Little Patch of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This gift is for @lattdraws on Tumblr! I am so, so sorry it is late and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Written for Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019.

“I want to go on a real date,” was all Noctis had said. It was a ludicrous request, far beyond Ignis’s abilities to give him. Their relationship was a secret of legendary proportions. The revelation of it would likely destroy reputations, futures, and the relationship itself. There was no way that the Prince of Insomnia and his advisor could go out on the town to have a romantic date. 

But Noctis had said it in _that_ voice, the one that meant he was truly yearning for something. He had gotten that far away, sad look in his eye. 

So what if it was impossible? For Noctis, Ignis would make it happen. 

Which was how he had found himself here, uncharacteristically flustered, staring across the dinner table at an absolutely stunning young woman. 

A young woman with his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes, and the coyest of smirks. 

“You’re staring again,” Noctis said, twirling a lock of long hair – created with masterfully done extensions, if Ignis might say so himself – around his index finger. 

“I am allowed to stare,” Ignis replied, finding pleasure in that small truth. They were in public, in one of the finest restaurants in Insomnia, surrounded by dozens of witnesses, and yet Ignis could stare his fill, desire plain on his face. 

The solution to their problem had been surprisingly simple. It had come to Ignis unexpectedly, when he had pushed the thought to the side and had been allowing himself the treat of a shopping excursion. A cocktail dress of blue and black had caught his eye; silver accents shimmered in the skirt, making it appear as if it had been crafted out of the night sky. 

_That would look beautiful on Noctis,_ his mind had whispered. 

His subconscious had been right. The dark fabric complimented his pale skin, the sweep of the neck revealing the tantalizing curve of his collarbone. A delicate pendant kissed his throat just where Ignis loved to place his lips. The swoop of eyeliner and the spark of highlighter on Noctis’s face made him weak in the knees. Not to mention the deep plum lipstick that continued to draw his gaze to the prince’s delicate mouth. 

It was going to be a miracle if Ignis made it through dinner without embarrassing them both. 

“I admit, I didn’t think your plan would work so well,” Noctis said. 

“Are you trying to insult me?” Ignis replied. Truth be told, Ignis had not been so sure himself. Not until they were in the restaurant, and no one had batted an eye at the ‘woman’ on his arm; at least, except for a couple of men who were quickly scolded by their own companions. “I am a highly trained tactician.” Noctis flashed him a grin. 

“I didn’t know your tactics classes covered getting dates.” Ignis rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his own smile. Cheer always made Noctis sassy. 

“The strategies I was taught can be applied to many situations,” he answered coolly, bringing his glass up to his lips. 

“Can you also apply them to getting laid?” Ignis choked on his wine, having to cough to clear his throat. Once he could breathe again, he gave his boyfriend a sharp look. Noctis was never this forward. Then again, he had smiled more so far tonight than he normally did in a week. Something about the disguise was freeing for him, Ignis realized. It not only allowed them to have their ‘real’ date, but gave Noctis a boost of confidence Ignis had not been expecting. 

Was this what Noctis would be like without the weight of a crown? Ignis pushed the thought aside. 

“I do imagine I could, yes.” Noctis hummed in thought, propping his chin on the heel of his hand. 

“What would be your strategy for tonight?” Ignis glanced around them, his paranoia spiking for a moment. If anyone heard the prince talking like this – 

But no one was paying them any mind. As far as they were concerned, the prince was somewhere out of mind, not sitting mere feet away from them. 

Even if someone did overhear them, they were just a normal couple out on the town, teasing each other across the dinner table. 

“Well, the first step would have been taking you to dinner,” Ignis slowly said. Noctis chuckled. 

“Step completed. What then?” 

“Then, I would continue to woo you with my words.” That got an arched eyebrow. “For instance, I would tell you what a vision you are in that dress. How it compliments your form.” 

Noctis nodded his approval. “That would be a nice start.”

“But only a start.” Ignis leaned forward, dropping his voice low. “As the night continued, I would begin to note how beautiful your eyes are. How kissable your lips look. How the flash of thigh I saw when you first sat down has been driving me mad.” He was pleased to see a pink tint starting to show on Noctis’s cheeks. “How nothing on my plate would be as satisfying as devouring you.” 

Noctis shifted in his seat, brushing his hair back behind his ear as he struggled to come up with a response. 

“That would be – a – very good tactic,” he finally managed, voice strained. 

“Are you finished eating?” Ignis asked, returning his voice to normal as if nothing had just happened. He managed not to laugh as Noctis squeaked a quick ‘yes!’, and turned to wave the waiter over for the check. 

Watching Noctis squirm uncomfortably in his chair as they waited was a newfound joy. 

“Are you quite all right?” Ignis asked after he paid, watching Noctis stand stiffly from the table. He received a glare in return for his smirk. 

“Car. Now.” Noctis took his arm, all but dragging him towards the door. He had apparently overcome his initial clumsiness in heels out of sheer determination to get out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. 

They had barely made it to the car when Noctis spun around, pulling Ignis down into a searing kiss. 

_We are in public!_ Ignis’s mind screamed. _Someone could see us!_ But they had already seen them. They had seen them walk into the restaurant arm in arm. They had seen Ignis pull Noctis’s chair out for him. They had seen the flirtatious looks, the coy smiles, the sensual way they had fed each other bites from their plates. The world had seen them, and known they belonged to one another. 

Let them see this. 

Ignis pressed Noctis back against the door of the car, shamelessly molding their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Let them see how Noctis became putty in his hands, how just a kiss could make him moan. Let them see just how much Ignis loved this little patch of starlight, molded into the form of a beautiful boy just for him. 

“Car,” Noctis finally mumbled against his lips, breathless. Ignis wanted to point out who had started this, but he too had to catch his breath. Instead he stepped back, letting Noctis slide into the car. Stepping around to take the driver’s seat, he willed himself to patience. Whatever disguise, they were not going to canoodle in a car in the middle of a busy restaurant parking lot. 

Noctis, however, was apparently not of the same mind. Ignis had barely gotten the car started before Noctis’s hands were on him, stroking teasing pinstripes down his thigh. He stubbornly ignored him, pulling out of the parking spot, but by the time they had pulled onto the road Noctis was leaning over, nibbling at his earlobe. 

“Noctis—” He had to get them off the road. Now. His apartment was too far away. 

They started to pass a park, the trees providing black shade even under the lights of the city. Ignis took a sharp turn, ignoring the sign saying the park’s hours were dawn until dusk. 

Under the safety of the branches, he brought the car to an abrupt halt and threw it into park. 

“Noctis – “ He half-crawled into the passenger seat with him until he could reach the lever to lean it all the way back. Not expecting the sudden lack of support, Noctis fell back with a startled noise. 

Even in the dim light, Ignis had to stop and admire the beauty that was Noctis under him. 

He slid his hands down to that pale flash of thigh he had been so admiring and pushed Noctis's skirt up, enjoying each new expanse of skin that was revealed to him. He paused only when he had finally lifted it from Noctis's hips, and saw the shape of lace. 

"I did not buy you this," Ignis said in wonder, fingering the lingerie. He had bought every piece of Noctis's outfit, including the makeup, to make certain the disguise was perfect. Underthings, however, he had shied away from, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

Apparently, Noctis had taken the initiative and gotten his own. Ignis felt a burst of pleasure that he had gone to such lengths, just for him. 

Noctis's smile was sweet and shy. "I thought it went with the outfit," he said. 

"It is beautiful on you," Ignis replied, leaning forward to reward him with a kiss. He was gentle as he removed it, wanting to be able to see it again in better light. 

The glovebox provided all the supplies they would need. It took no time at all to slick his fingers and slip his hand back between Noctis's thighs. Noctis shifted his hips upward, his already eager cock pale and beautiful against the dark fabric of his skirt. 

"You look ravishing," Ignis said, murmuring soft compliments as he pressed his fingers into that warm, familiar heat. "I love you like this, all dressed up for me. I love being able to take you out, to let everyone see us together. To see the jealousy in other men's eyes as they admire you." 

"I didn't notice them," Noctis replied, his words coming in soft pants of breath. "I was too busy looking at you." Ignis rewarded the comment with a crook of his fingers, one that made Noctis arch off of the seat with a moan. 

"You are hard to take my eyes off of, yourself," Ignis said, scissoring his fingers and smiling at the way Noctis squirmed in response. "I could barely focus on my meal. All I could think about was what you would look like, all laid out before me." 

"Is it as good as you were hoping?" Noctis asked, squeezing tightly around him in silent suggestion. 

"Better." No sooner did he remove his fingers did Ignis stretch over him, hooking Noctis's knees up over his hips and positioning himself between his thighs. 

"Ready?" he asked, punctuating the question with a gentle kiss. 

"Dying for it," Noctis answered with a groan that turned into a cry of pleasure as Ignis pushed his hips forward. 

Somehow, Noctis felt even sweeter like this, even in the cramped confines of the car. Ignis could feel the skirt against his own thighs with each thrust, reminding him how his boyfriend looked at the moment, how he had dressed himself just so that he could experience a date with him. How doing something potentially risky and embarrassing had meant nothing, not when it came to getting to have this moment.

“I love you,” he whispered between thrusts, treasuring each delicious sound they drew from Noctis’s lips. 

When Noctis screamed his name, he knew what it meant. _I love you too._


End file.
